


Learning Over Time

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck, More tags to come!, Multi, albino!Karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is transferring from out of state and is John's new assigned roommate at college. They soon become friends, but learn a lot more about each other and their pasts over time. Lots o' fluff, but rating might change later if there is smut. :0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh this is one of my first fics I'm sorry if it sucks but it's okay if you think it does suck, also sorry this chapter is real short, I promise the next ones will be longer, first chapter is just a prologue.

"Shit. He's coming _today?_ " This is bad. Very bad.

"Yeah dude, that's what I just said. Care for me to say it again?"

"Shut up dude, no need to be a smartass. It'd just be nice to get a little more notice beforehand, you know? Here you are telling me he's about to arrive in just a few hours, I'm not even ready yet! It's like, god, at least let me clean up the dorm or something first. If you knew he was coming today, how come you didn't come and wake me up earlier? It's like 11 in the morning."

"He only called me a couple hours ago. Can't give you much notice. Anyways, I gotta go meet back up with Jade, I only came by to tell you that, you're on your own from here on."

"Hey Dave, wait a sec!" You call out, but before you get a chance to talk to him, he's long gone out the door.

"Shit." you say to yourself.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you are royally fucked. You were assigned a new exchange student doormmate a few weeks ago, after Dave moved out to be Jade's roommate. You thought he was arriving later, but everybody had the nerve to not tell you he was coming a lot earlier than expected. He was apparently also Dave's friend, but you can't quite remember what his name was. Ker- something? You think it had the word cat in it somewhere. You can't quite put your tongue on it.

Oh. Right. There are bigger things to deal with right now. You just woke up less than an hour ago, you haven't showered and your dorm is just about as clean as you are. Heck, you don't even know what to say to the guy when he arrives. You might as well use your time up well while you still have some left.

You take a quick shower, how you always do. Get it, get clean, get out. You were used to having to take short showers since there was only one, and Dave would always nag you to hurry up.

You get out, grab your towel, throw it around your waist, then head back into the room to find a new change of clothes.

You throw on a blue tee-shirt with some band name on it and the cleanest (and by cleanest you mean least disgusting) pair of jeans you can find. Fabulous.

You lazily throw all the dirty clothes in a random corner, and throw all your junk laying around on the floor in your desk drawer. You're tempted to check your laptop to see who's online, but there's not enough time right now. You check your cellphone for the time.

11:24am.

You dial out Dave's number and hold your phone up to your ear.

"Sup?" His usual greeting.

"Dave, when did you say that cat guy was coming again?"

"It's Karkat. And he said his plane was arriving around 1 or 2. I think. I'm probably wrong."

"Wow, I'm glad you put so much thought into remembering for me" you say in the most sarcastic voice you can.

"Hey, weren't you the one who said _I_ was being the smartass earlier? Just do something else for a while, it doesn't matter." _Click._ You're alone again. You might as well get some food in before your new roommate gets here, while you're at it.

* * *

You drive to the nearest cafe and order a sandwich and your morning coffee. Well, it's still sort of morning. The clock reads 11:57am, basically close enough. While you're eating, you start wondering about your new roommate. Dave has never actually met him face-to-face, since he lives so far away, so you don't know what he looks like. What nationality is he? Will he be taller or shorter than you? Does he have dark hair or light hair? What color are his eyes? Will he be cute? No, too soon to be thinking that. Once you've finished your breakfast- lunch, brunch? You hop into your car and head back to the college. You decide to meet up with Jade in the meantime. You're glad you don't have any classes today. When you arrive at the college, before you get out of your car, you take out your phone and punch in Jade's number. It rings a few times before she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade! Can we meet up in a bit? I got something I need to talk to you about." You hear Dave say something inaudible in the background and Jade proceeding to shoosh him.

"Alright. Where at? Sorry, Dave is being dumb."

"My dorm. Five minutes." It's times like this your dorm is so close to Dave and Jade's. It only takes a few minutes to walk from one to the other.

"Got it! I'll be there in a sec!" Then she hangs up.

You hop out of your car and head back up to your dorm. You check your phone again for the time, and the clock reads 12:13pm. Not much time has passed since you got up. Perfect. You arrive at your dorm and wait a few minutes for Jade to arrive. You sit on the edge of your bed and play some stupid game on your phone for a while until you hear a knock on your door. "Come in!" You yell. She comes in; she's wearing a long skirt with a plain tee-shirt and her usual white hoodie with dog ears attached to the hood. She has a brown bag hanging over her shoulder, it matches her brown lace-up boots.  She's as cheerful as ever, with a big grin on her face.

"Hi, John! What was it you wanted to talk about? It's probably about Karkat, right?" She sits down next to you and sets her bag on the floor.

"Yeah, you're friends with him too, right? I just wanna know what he's like before I actually meet him. And by the way, what kind of name is Karkat? It sounds like someone mashed 'car' and 'cat' together." You can't help but let out a small giggle. "That's exactly what it is. Heh. Beep beep meow."

"Well first of all, don't make fun of his name in front of him! I'm pretty sure it's foreign or something, I talk to him online, but I've never seen his face before. Second of all, he has a bit of a temper, but once you get to know him, he's actually really nice. He can be a bit butthurt sometimes though. But I can assure you, he's not that bad."

"What does Dave think of him?" You ask.

"They get along pretty well, but they get in dumb fights a lot. You know, men." You give her a small glare. "Uh, no offense, I mean! But you know how it is. Dave likes him a lot, though."

You sigh. "Will _I_ like him though? I mean, what if he gets on my nerves? And what if I want to kick him out or something? I don't want that to happen."

"I don't think you'll dislike him! You- agh, wait a second, I got a text." She takes out her phone and flips it open. "It's from Dave, he wants me to come back, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, I guess. That's okay." You say with a bit of distress in your voice.

"Ugh, don't be such a grumpy butt!" She pokes your face. "Just wait till he gets here. It won't be that bad. I gotta go." She picks up her bag and flings it over her shoulder. She's out of the door within seconds. You guess you don't have much to do rather than wait around for Karkat to arrive. You have about an hour to kill.


End file.
